User talk:Revil-Nunor
Adminship Heya Revil-Nunor. If you're interested in having admin/sysop powers then I can certainly see no reason to refuse. Having an active admin who actually plays the game can only be a benefit to the Wikia, and you've certainly contributed enough. You're right in saying that it's fairly pointless trying for a community vote, so unless you've had a sudden change of mind I'll be happy to grant your admin privileges. :) In addition to granting you admin rights I was also looking to promote Gravestorm as well. They've also made a lot of good contributions to the Wikia, and I think that having the two of your as admins would work out well for the Wikia (assuming of course that he accepts). Oh, and the Frigost category seems fine to me. Galrauch (talk) 01:56, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Alright I've granted you (and Gravestorm) admin rights. If you need any help feel free to let me know, otherwise enjoy! Galrauch (talk) 01:32, February 22, 2014 (UTC) What links here page Hey. When deleting/renaming a page, check the page. You can write the name you're changing there and it will show all pages in which that page is used, so you can change the name on those pages, so you don't have redirects or broken links. Gravestorm (Talk) 14:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Spam I removed the spam added here and several other places by IP address 91.197.129.74 Oscada (User talk:Oscada) 10:27, March 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Maximilian73‎‎ Alright I've changed Maximilian73‎‎ to auto-patrolled. Hopefully that makes patrolling the Wikia a little easier now. :P Galrauch (talk) 20:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Rename file request Please and thank you :)? --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 17:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) : Sorted. : Gravestorm (Talk) 17:10, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you! --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 18:53, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Another one if either you or gravestorm would be so kind. Gracias :p --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 18:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey. I was trying to add a new quest page for one of the crimson dofus quests however it wouldn't let me publish it. I am curious as to why. I keep getting this message: This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Prevent non autoconfirmed users from adding external links to articles Not sure exactly what it means but I didnt have any external links in it. Bopp (talk) 07:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) : When you register, you also have to confirm your email, so that you get more privileges, try doing that because I think it doesn't let you use brackets as links to other pages. : Gravestorm (Talk) 16:58, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Crimson Dofus Guide Hello, first of all I appreciate your message, thank you very much :) I wanted to ask something, I was working on this subject about "crimson dofus quest", trying to translate it from a french guide so people could easily do the quest... But I gave a break and now I don't know how I am going or what to do in this article... Could you have a look and turn back to me? Thank you very much already, have a nice day ! PS: here is the article: http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Crimson_Dofus_Guide Ryladen (talk) 23:31, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Bontarian Intercity-Express Potion Hiyo Revil, The Bontarian Intercity-Express Potion recipe is not yet updated on the http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Alchemist/Recipes page. I don't know if that's the only incorrect recipe there, but I just wanted to let someone that could change it know, because it won't let me do it. Have a good day. Ouest (talk) 06:06, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Formatting Issues Hey Revil I'm having some formatting issues on the Eliotrope page, for some reason the Class set etc categories keep forming into a table with the spells, could you take a look?Foggernaut (talk) 18:49, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Foggernaut Hey Revil, the Eliotrope page seems to be playing up, I'm trying to change the Neutral_(spell) to Neutral and same for healing but it doesn't seem to be letting me, was wondering if you could fix it for me. : Give it a try now. Neutral links to the Eliotrope spell by my browser and Healing links to a dead page. Revil-Nunor 22:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : Perfect, just adding the Healing_(spell) now, and then finishing off the other eliotrope spells. Thanks. Foggernaut (talk) 22:16, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Revil I can't seem to change the Focus link on the Eliotrope class to the Focus_(spell) link, mind doing it for me?Foggernaut (talk) 05:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC) : It should work properly now. Revil-Nunor 06:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Obsidemon Set Heya Revil. So I recently joined this dofus wikia business that's going on and I think you noticed the mess I made in the obsidemon set page. My question is how can I actually add items in the dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Obsidemon_Set page under the "Crafting" section as it is outdated. I tried using the source code yesterday (I think?...) but I had no idea how to link the resources onto the table. So any sort of help would be appreciated I guess, thanks in advance. Ultimate-Sensation (talk) 05:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate-Sensation Congratz Hey Revil-Nunor, I saw your promotion and your activity here (probably i'm too late to say that haha), congratz, I never got this admin job (maybe for my time or for never asked) BTW, welcome (late again? hahaha) RoxShadow (talk) 08:23, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Introduction Hi, I thought I would introduce myself as I intend to start contributing to the dofus wiki page ^^ Saiftey (talk) 17:39, July 1, 2015 (UTC) on dofus.com page for monsters it shows an "s" at the end of the ecosystem/breed i.e. http://www.dofus.com/en/mmorpg/encyclopedia/monsters/4108-pliplop Incarnam Monsters (with the s at the end) but on all the wiki pages for monsters it doesnt show the S - whats the deal? should we update all wiki pages for monsters and include an S at the end of the breed/ecosystem as shown in dofus.com? Saiftey (talk) 15:12, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Remind Me Hey you told me something on the chat the other day but I couldn't check for some reason.. what was it? Saiftey (talk) 11:15, August 23, 2015 (UTC) : Gotta catch em all <('.'<) Saiftey (talk) 11:07, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Np bro :) I'll do it (when I can.. i.e. if im not online dofus at that exact moment I might skip it but that should be a rare situation and I will try inform someone else to do it) :: Saiftey (talk) 22:18, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you very much for the heads up! Very much appreciated! I will avoid making new pages/recipes for a while till I figure out what's going on.. Saiftey (talk) 01:52, August 25, 2015 (UTC) FYI Just a heads up - me and gravestorm are working on including the "recipes" on the recipe pages - It will be an easy task with AWB - It's all part of the plan! I know it currently isn't showing up but that's because we haven't really done the AWB trick yet to add a "template" so the "list" will show it Saiftey (talk) 01:54, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Apologies So sorry I never replied I feel so bad .·´¯`(>▂<)´¯`·. ｡ forgive me sensei I don't reply because I am AFK I leave my chat open when I'm away - Also no I can't use photoshop or anything similar sorry Saiftey (talk) 02:50, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : It isn't a big deal, I was just checking since you were online. Something will get figured out eventually. Revil-Nunor 15:11, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Request for feedback Hi Revil, I edited the article Chuck 'Aha' Linkup, give me some feedback when you can. Tylerxx (talk) 10:36, September 2, 2015 (UTC)tylerxx Hi I'm saying hi because I want a badge ._. Plus I don't know why this page was deleted before Lucky Pick, so I'm asking before I remake it. I'm just going through Alchemist related things and it's on there. All the other things clovers are used in the craft of seem to have pages of their own so I don't know why this doesn't. --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 03:38, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :: NVM Gravy sorted it. --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 14:21, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Soft Oak Wand There is an additional thing that I don't know how to fix. The Soft Oak Wand's recipe is correct and as of the date of this message on your talk page the Soft Oak Wand is a hunting weapon. It might be easy for you to fix I am not sure how I would add it to the list of Hunting Weapons. If I try I might mess it up. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 08:00, September 12, 2015 (UTC) : The Hunting Weapon page is mostly just a big dpl list aside from the top row of text, so when you add a new weapon to the hunting weapon category (like Soft Oak Wand) all you then need to is chose the 'Refresh' or 'Null Edit' and the page will automatically update to include the Soft Oak, as it did when I did a null edit on the page. Revil-Nunor 18:19, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: Did a little bit more. Will try the Null Edit / Refresh on the list by level for Hunting weapons. Hopefully all the weapons on the Dofus Community Encyclopedia are craftable or available in game. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 04:44, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Link to Various Achievements I was going by what seemed to be wiki convention, 1 point exploration achievements were put into Pretty tables rather than making individual achievement pages for them before I started working on achievements (well over a year or so ago) so I just followed that since I agreed with it. I can set them as links if you prefer but I think making those pages is just redundant and a time sink. The other achievements I'm going by the template. As for the hyphen, I'll try and keep it in mind. --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 20:54, September 12, 2015 (UTC) P.S The gonebyways you linked to was the area, not the achievement. --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 20:56, September 12, 2015 (UTC) : You are misunderstanding me, or really failing to see the point. You're talking about 1 point exploration achievements that do not have pages of their own to link to because at some point whoever began working on them decided that would be pointless. Kind of the same way that someone decided that the dungeon challenge achievements did not need to have their own pages but would just be listed under the meta challenge for the dungeon. Dungeon Challenge Example To be honest, if anything it's the Dungeon Achievement pages that need changing. You're missing a lot of information there, such as the achievements and rewards you get from those individual challenge achievements. Those would benefit from being formatted like the exploration pages. :If you want to go in and take out all the pretty tables tho, feel free to do so. I'm sort of finished with exploration achievements and won't be going back to them except if perhaps some areas need to be updated. :I wasn't aware of the achievement points page since it seems to be relatively recent. I'll keep it in mind going forward but I won't really be going in actively to older pages to fix it. --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 14:06, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::It's ok, I still hate your guts :) <3 --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 03:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Arachnotron Drops Hey Revil, I was making a quick addition to the drops on the Arachnotron page, but I can't make the table look like it is supposed to. My preview looks correct, the pulication does not. Care to pop me a message on what I missed? I used to edit this years and years ago, but so much has updated and makes it hard for an old guy to keep up with the templates (which make 0 sense to me). Thanks Pathagrius (talk) 15:43, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Agriculture or Alchemy I'll sort it accordingly when/if I have a bit more time and feel up to it. No promises though. --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 17:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) File rename If/when either you or Gravy has a chance: --Duos-Bandaid (talk) 20:25, October 9, 2015 (UTC) : I think Gravestorm took care of it. Revil-Nunor 18:20, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Dialogues I was editing "It's Your Destiny" (adding the dialogue) but I was wondering how I can edit it so that the 2nd option is belowe the 1st option (with the NPC answer), for example: Can you do this? -yes --oh, that's great -no --unfortunate You see what I mean? Colombo-2 (talk) 07:36, October 15, 2015 : You usually just put a space then start the next line of text. If you need a break in a specific spot then you just put and it will introduce an automatic line break. You look like you figured out what you were looking for though, if you haven't then let me know and I will try to ascertain what you are trying to do. Revil-Nunor 19:51, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Vandal http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.132.237.181 * Saiftey (talk) 20:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) : Since it is a blank IP we don't usually ban those unless they do it multiple times from the same IP, so far it appears to be some kind of internet hardcase who got his jollies from doing it once (hopefully). If it happens again then we will take action as necessary. Revil-Nunor 01:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Problems with Dofus Hi, I am having some problems with my Dofus client as of late (haven't been able to use shortcuts or talk in-game). My friend mentioned that you were helping someone else with this problem via the forum and was wondering if you could help me out as well. I'm going nuts trying to fix this issue for weeks with no luck. Thanks in advance! DJ7Up (talk) 01:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply - I will try the tool and see if it helps. Much appreciated! DJ7Up (talk) 00:34, November 17, 2015 (UTC) : OK, I tried the tool and got this message: : "The application could not be installed because the installer file is damaged. Try obtaining a new installer file from the application author." : Not sure what to do now... DJ7Up (talk) 02:11, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Discord interaction I would like to formally ask you to join Discord chat client as Gravestorm is online with that and DJ7Up really appreciates your support and information tech support on getting his Dofus client working. Hopefully Gravestorm would send you the invite link and you can spend a little bit of time there. Thanks TailsHornsHalos (talk) 21:22, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : Is it a "chat" chat or just a text chat? I am in the military and as such don't really have a time or place where I would often be able to hop on and off of a real chat, or even a text-based one much of the time. I also tend to work and unpredictable hours, so it would be pretty hit-or-miss that I would be able to get onto such a thing with anything approaching regularity. : Usually if you can get Gravestorm then you won't need me, as we both are able to help with most of the issues you can run into on the wiki. My verbosity also doesn't tend to extend well when you talk to me in real time as opposed to written form (in a chat or a forum board), so you may not find that as beneficial as you would imagine. Revil-Nunor 06:14, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Screenshot upload from Dofus How do I describe licensing when I upload a screenshot from the Dofus client to document a quest? I have a set of screenshots that I got to demonstrate the dialog progression of a quest in the Dark Forest. I might have asked this before and if I have I apologize I have forgotten. I think I will crop the .png images to focus on the NPC and its dialog box. I don't have them cropped yet but I took them so that I can expand the knowledge base of the Wiki. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 06:09, January 8, 2016 (UTC) : Thus far we don't really do licensing, if you wanted to you could give Ankama Studios credit on every picture you take by picking that option, but they know we exist and they actively send people to us, if they had minded that we were taking pictures of their game without paying them and such their legal team would have contacted Wikia about us long ago. They pull down pictures from Wikis when the owner contacts Wiki to file a DMCA or whatever the French equivalent is. : We are also just a fan site which helps people advance in the game, we don't make any money off of this, so I doubt Ankama would care too much. That and the fact that trying to make sure everyone licensed all the pictures would be a huge time hassle that neither Gravestorm or I wants to deal with. Revil-Nunor 23:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Request for improved weapons look up I recently went looking for a weapon (Shovel, hammer, wand, staff, etc) that would take water damage from the target and fill the wielder (a water drain weapon). To say the least the search was not really quick. Can the wiki markup or the weapons be organized so that I can search for a drain weapon by element (water drain, neutral drain, fire drain, etc) to facilitate finding a weapon quicker? TailsHornsHalos (talk) 06:03, February 21, 2016 (UTC) : If you made a smart table with the stuff from Drain weapons that would probably be the easiest way to go about that. Gravestorm would probably be able to give you some help with the coding if you asked him I suspect, I am a bit pressed for time with real life constraints of late, so I have limited time to offer help with coding projects right now. : The other thing we could possibly do, and may be something you could start if you wanted was start adding all the drain weapons into sub-categories like Water drain which you could then add onto the category part of each page of each weapon that took water. You could then do the same with fire, earth and so on. : It would take some time to make the pages for each category, but once you did that it would be a simple matter of going through each steal page and assigning them whatever category of drain weapon they were. You could get started if you want and I can look through what you do when I have a chance, otherwise I can add it to my list of things to be done in the indeterminate future. Revil-Nunor 07:28, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Editing Divine Dimensions category & lookup Both you and Gravestorm have both stated that each are too busy to create new categories in your response to the suggestion for Drain Weapons. Also, there is something odd going on with the existing category Divine Dimensions. Currently, there are only 4 of them. At most there would be the number of Divine Dimensions as there are classes of characters in the game. Your editing comment here http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_Dimensions states thre are an excessive amount of entries exceeding 100+ names for each list. As a computer programmer (I know several coding languages), I often use programming structures known as pointers. Also, the Wiki markup language also uses these structures anyway. I see a contradiction in the editing comment for the Divine Dimensions page that Revil-Nunor (you) left for the page. I am not sure how Ecaflipus can be added since I read the source page of the edit page and it refers to a pointer to subareas. I have added the Ecaflipus page to the Divine Dimension category and still the Divine Dimensions page did not pick up Ecaflipus. The coding of this wiki seems to have depths that I don't seem to fathom. Maybe someone can free up some time to look into these matters. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 00:56, March 13, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, we decided that we were just going to treat the Divine Dimension main page like we did Ankama or Astrub, it wouldn't list monsters, just the main areas and the portals, after just two of the dimensions the pages were getting out of control. : In regards to Ecaflipus, and the other dimensions, we added the subarealist because (if you were curious) it was easier than having to manually edit in all the new content, the lists automatically do it every time you refresh the page. If you don't do a null edit/refresh on the page the subarealist will not reflect your changes either, I didn't see you mention doing that in your post. : I will add the other thing to my list, or you can remind me from time to time, at this moment I don't even have the ability to play Dofus, I just lack the time for much of anything. Revil-Nunor 02:53, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Bonta Alignment Quest Chain broken on Wiki I need to figure out the Alignment quests because I have a Quest called Bandanalysis after I finished Bonta Alignment quest 64. I am not feeling well and I don't know what to do or where to turn to get the proper steps. Maybe tofus.fr will have the information. The Alignment quests are documented there in French with screen shots and I might be able to use Chrome to translate those pages quickly. Gravestorm and you are very busy doing things and I don't know when things will be updated here since there is so much going on. Assault on Wa Castle doesn't seem to be Quest #65. I have to go map -8 to go look for ElTurt's bandana. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 21:09, May 7, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, the Bonta chain has been an issue for us ever since the first revamps past 20 or so, we don't have anyone who is doing the Bonta chain and updating quests. Gravestorm and I were both Brakmarians, I think he did some Bonta quests, but he didn't get all the way up to 100, even the Brakmar ones stopped at 80 or so I think because nobody has had the time to update them, or the people doing them don't update the Wiki at this point. : If you do a quest, update the page if the Wiki is out of date, that is the easiest way to try to get the Wiki as updated as possible. Revil-Nunor 04:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Editing Wiki I'm happy to help contribute :) Is the formatting just basically HTML commands? Ouest (talk) 06:33, January 26, 2017 (UTC) *Uh , i have an question dofus is that better than league of legend?